


若醒若醉 10

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 5





	若醒若醉 10

李赫宰看不下去了。曺圭贤已经窝在K.E.将近一个星期了，之前他答应金钟云带他走之类的话现在在李赫宰看起来都是放屁。

“曺圭贤，你小子没长心是吗？你再不下手我都要跟他结婚了，你自己算算还有几天？？”

“好意思说我哦？你个心里有人还要抢别人老婆的渣男。”

“？？？”

李赫宰想不明白他顶天立地钟云哥怎么看上这个家伙的。

不过即使曺圭贤不动手，李赫宰也不能跟着他一起守株待兔，李东海可不会自己跑上门来。

“希澈哥，我找东海。”

“在房间里，别惹他，正在气头上呢...”

“怎么生气了？”

“我也想知道...除了你哥，东海是第二个把我凶得这么惨的...”

李赫宰觉得自己应该是看到了什么世界奇观，金希澈居然被朴正洙以外的人凶得委屈巴巴，赶紧捏了捏自己的脸确认不是在做梦。

李东海的房间里静得出奇。李赫宰轻轻叩门，房间里突然传来一声虎啸。

“怎么又来烦我！”

李赫宰扑哧一声笑出来，原来这小老虎发起脾气来还是这么奶，要不是音量够大，李赫宰完全可以理解为李东海在撒娇。

“海海，是我。”

“赫宰！...啊，赫宰哥啊，有事吗？”

李赫宰笑得更开心了，这小老虎怎么一点都不会藏好自己的情绪，明明第一声叫自己的时候心花怒放，结果还要故作深沉装成无事发生。

“海海不打算让我进去吗？”

“啧...哥你都要娶钟云哥了，就别总往我这跑了吧...”

这醋味儿，李赫宰隔着门都闻得到。其实李赫宰也无奈，他也不想娶金钟云也不想嫁，这图的是什么呢？

“那要是我不娶钟云哥娶你呢？”

“真的？！！！...哥你骗人吧...希澈哥和正洙哥怎么会同意啊...而且...”

“我还没跟他们说呢...不过要是我娶你，你愿意吗...？”

“......那个...哥还是好好和钟云哥在一起吧...我是beta...正洙哥和希澈哥不会同意我嫁给你的...哥你回去吧。”

李赫宰愣在门外，话也忘了回。李东海喜欢自己，这他看出来了。本以为今天来问李东海的意思会很顺利，怎么也没想到自己会被拒绝。

“...海...海海...为什么啊...beta又怎么了...不也可以在一起吗...？”

“啧...既然是不可能的事情就不要幻想那么多，给人那么多希望最后再全部抹杀。李赫宰，这样很过分。”

“海海...”

“马上要结婚的人了，别再这么叫我了。”

李赫宰离开了。今天本来雄心壮志想先找李东海问问态度，再和金希澈正面硬刚说要娶李东海，结果被李东海这么一说，李赫宰连见金希澈的心思都没有了，浑浑噩噩地回到了酒吧。

曺圭贤看着李赫宰碰壁，一副早有预料的样子，开始拉着李赫宰喝酒。两个大老板失魂落魄地靠在酒吧的沙发上，鸡尾酒也不调了，客人也不招待了，自顾自地拎着酒瓶灌着酒，直到朴正洙怒气冲天地把两个人从酒吧里拎出来狠狠训斥一通。

“哥身上的烟草味太浓了。”

朴正洙气得涨红了脸，两个弟弟不仅什么都没听进去，还要反过来调侃自家大哥。把两个人从酒吧拽出来丢到家里之后，朴正洙骂骂咧咧地就去找金希澈安排婚礼了。

“赫宰啊...李赫宰！我告诉你，我要抢婚！”

“啊...？抢婚吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！我觉得可以诶圭贤...”

两个人还没完全醒酒，红着脸开始胡言乱语。还好没被朴正洙听到，不然曺圭贤怕是下一秒又要面临被灭口的危险。

但是当李赫宰和曺圭贤醒酒之后，抢婚的主意居然被两个人都默认了。两个人一起去买了戒指，并约定好在婚礼开始后，只要金钟云出现，曺圭贤就带金钟云跑。

“那你多尴尬...”

“我不尴尬，我带着东海跑。”

李赫宰现在满脑子都是自家小朋友。李东海所谓的不可能的事，李赫宰也要把它变成可能。这个人，他要定了。

金钟云坐不住了。他已经放弃了曺圭贤可以在婚礼前做点什么的奢望，未来的幸福果然还是得自己谋划。金钟云发誓，就算单身一辈子，也不要嫁给李赫宰。因为他知道有个人比自己更爱李赫宰。

“东海，我们好好谈谈吧...”

“谈什么谈，给我走开！”

“...谈谈怎么让你嫁给李赫宰。”

“我都说了......啊啊啊？？？”

李东海开了门，让金钟云进了房间。

“我们东海果然是喜欢李赫宰啊...看来哥猜得还是很准的嘛～”

李东海气鼓鼓地坐在旁边，心里想着“反正嫁给他的是你又不是我，你猜对了又有什么用”，扭过头去不看金钟云。

金钟云看着自家弟弟气鼓鼓的可爱模样，告诉李东海，金希澈没告诉客人究竟是谁结婚，只说是金家与朴家的婚礼，估计是想给朴正洙什么惊喜，但这也就意味着如果是李东海和李赫宰结婚也是合理的。

李东海突然两眼放光，大脑开始飞速运转。两个人开始商讨着如何互换身份，又不会被金希澈和朴正洙发现。

金希澈和朴正洙还在自己房间甜甜蜜蜜确认着婚礼的流程，殊不知几天以后的婚礼上，出乎意料的事情会如脱缰的野马一般超出两个人的掌控。

TBC.


End file.
